<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Pride and Puffballs - A Marx Fanfic by Echo_Sugar_Yuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814697">Of Pride and Puffballs - A Marx Fanfic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_Sugar_Yuki/pseuds/Echo_Sugar_Yuki'>Echo_Sugar_Yuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dreamland Collection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kirby (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mild Hurt/Comfort, My First Fanfic, Other, Redemption, Trans Male Character, Villains to Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_Sugar_Yuki/pseuds/Echo_Sugar_Yuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marx has always had a great wish since he was young. But with Galactic Ambitions comes a great deal of work. When all life around you seems to never go your way, what lengths do you go to for your own wishes? And when you make the biggest mistake of your life, could forgiveness ever be truly possible?</p><p>It is the origin story of a clown!<br/>This will also probably be the first in a series of stories explaining backstories of characters</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dreamland Collection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Pride and Puffballs - A Marx Fanfic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+beloved+kinara+who+have+all+stood+by+me+through+the+good+and+bad.+ji+jyeten+jo%21">My beloved kinara who have all stood by me through the good and bad. ji jyeten jo!</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a big thanks to phoelynfabulous for helping proof-read this since my brain goes nyoom when I try to write stuff and essentially says "never go back!"<br/>Also a big thanks to her for inspiring this chapter with her work "Xylophonetic"!</p><p>Trans rights for all, no matter how small :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Awww come on, please?” the small orange waddle said with a whine, “Can’t we try a best two out of three?”<br/>
“Bandie, you don’t even have thumbs, how do you plan on beating me one time?” replied a small oniette, fiddling with the small game controller in their hands. There wasn’t much for them to do while they waited for their third and final friend to arrive to the clubhouse, so the two of them had decided to spend their time trying out the brand new racing game that came out for the oniette’s hand-me-down SMES console, especially since Bandie was not good at Stacking games.<br/>
Just as the two of them were about to begin another race, they were stopped in their place by the sudden and loud sound of the small door of the club house practically flinging open and hitting the old floorboard. A small, teary-eyed noddy clambered in without a word, stomping over to a corner and facing it as they shook and softly whined.</p><p>“██████...?” Bandie said in a worried tone, calling the noddy out by name. Both the waddle dee and the oniette knew that it wasn’t easy to make the noddy cry. Whatever happened was serious. The oniette quickly hopped up from their beanbag, clicked the power button to their small cube television, and moved to comfort the small puff-like creature.<br/>
“I hate them…” the noddy said through stifled sniffles.<br/>
“What are talking abou-”<br/>
“My stupid parents!” the noddy shouted, stamping their heel against the floor in frustration. Both Bandie and the oniette traded understanding, yet concerned glances. Out of all three of them, the noddy had probably the least pleasant home-life.<br/>
“...Do you want to talk about it?” asked the oniette.<br/>
“I came out... ”<br/>
“Oh! ...Oh… I take it things didn't go well?”<br/>
“They told me it didn’t make sense! They called me confused and said I'm too young to get it and-” The noddy had begun to work themselves up past the point of being able to talk calmly. The oniette carefully wrapped their arms in an embrace around the small puff, being careful to not upset their sense of balance.<br/>
“I hate it..” they whimpered, “They both dont care about me, I hate them, I hate being a girl..!”<br/>
For a minute, the group all huddled together, trying to comfort the small noddy among them, their sobbing dying down into sniffles. Dreamland was usually such a calm and accepting place, to hear their friend having to deal with such a rough situation was disheartening. Of all people to have such a raw deal, it shouldn’t have been ██████. If given the chance, they would have loved to bring their noddy friend home where they knew she would be accepted and loved. If only that could happen…<br/>
“...Wait. That’s it!” The oniette stood up, much to the waddle dee and noddy’s confusion.<br/>
“What’s it?” Bandie asked<br/>
“██████, you know how we always call each other siblings?”<br/>
“Yea?”<br/>
“Well, what if you just stayed at my house when it’s too hard at home?”<br/>
“Wait, I can do that?”<br/>
“Yeah! My parents always like having you over! I think you kinda remind them of how Pearlie used to be. Plus, I already have two sisters, I’d like to have a brother for once; I think i’ve earned one!”<br/>
“I bet I could ask my parents for you to visit too!” Bandie said with a small amount of excitement.<br/>
“You guys would really do that for me..?”<br/>
“Why wouldn’t we?”<br/>
“...” the noddy gave a smile as they nuzzled into the two other kids, “You guys are the best.”</p><p> </p><p>	The group of friends spent the rest of the day playing together in the treehouse. A couple rounds of racing and stackers on the SMES, a game of I-Spy, and some snacks later, the oniette seemed to remember something.<br/>
“Wait right here!”, they said, quickly opening up  the trapdoor in the floor and hopping down the ladder. Huh. That was odd. They didn’t normally forget things, or leave to grab something. As the remaining two sat and waited, Bandie finally spoke up.<br/>
“Have you thought of a new name?”<br/>
“Huh? What do you mean?”<br/>
“Well, people usually change their name when they come out, like how Gryll did! I think.”<br/>
“Oh yeaaaah… Nope, haven’t thought of one. I was more worried about the whole actual “coming out” thing. Plus, I wouldn’t know where to start.”<br/>
“Hmm…” Bandie went over to one of the small, beat-up wood desks, fetching a pen and blank paper that had been printed to resemble an old yellow parchment.<br/>
“What are you doing?” The noddy asked, tilting their head.<br/>
“Writing down name ideas!”<br/>
Bandie clicked the pen and started, taking a few pauses on occasion and commenting to himself as the noddy stood over the page watching curiously<br/>
“Oh hey, ██████? Did you see the news about that comedian you like?”<br/>
“Marximillion? No, why?”<br/>
“They say he’s retiring.”<br/>
The noddy gave a gasp, stamping one of their feet on the floor in protest, “What?! He can’t quit, he’s the best!”<br/>
“But he’s not quitting, he’s retiring!”<br/>
“It’s the same thing!”<br/>
“Maybe he just wants a break? I’d get a little tired of telling funny stories all the time too.”<br/>
“But I liked all his jokes and stories…”<br/>
The noddy’s face turned to that of affrontement and sadness. Among all their cases of beat up movies and shows, Marximillion was their favorite. He was a fantastic comedian who would perform tricks that most people would have never figured he had. Who could forget the time he recounted his experiences with the now King of Dreamland whilst he juggled nine bowling pins? Or the time he threw darts at an audience member strapped to a spinning wheel blindfolded as he told the story of why he had a fear of ants? The noddy would always save up their small allowance money to buy copies of his shows that had been released to DVD, going as far as to even make a small show in the market square when their mom forgot to give them their bits for the week. Gryll was even helping teach small magic tricks that they picked up on from their sisters to bring in more of an audience. What was the small noddy going to do? Marximillion was their greatest inspiration<br/>
“Great. Now who am I gonna watch?”<br/>
“Well… maybe it’s for the best, you know? Maybe someone else just as great can step up and make a big show.”<br/>
“Yeah… I guess you’re right.”<br/>
The noddy’s eyes fell onto the page Bandie was writing on, scanning all the things that had been written down.</p><p>Benji<br/>
Capper<br/>
Cappy<br/>
Liam<br/>
Max</p><p>They stopped as they looked down on the last name. The cogs and gears in their mind began to turn as they stared at it. It was surprisingly close to the name of their idol, and it gave them an idea.<br/>
“Hey, Bandie, can you write down Marximillion’s name?”<br/>
With a nod, Bandie did so, writing the name down on the page.</p><p>Marximillion</p><p> The noddy quickly grabbed the pen from Bandie’s paw, having practiced at doing so from school. Quickly, they began to scribble out a portion of the name with the dark ink. Before a word could be said, there was the typical thud of the trapdoor swinging open and the small oniette climbing up, struggling as they had a hand behind their back.<br/>
“Gryll, what took you so long?” The noddy said with a small hint of annoyance<br/>
“I know, I know, I’m sorry. Dad kept trying to ask me things when I got inside the house. Buuuuut, I think it’s worth the wait since it’s a surprise for you.”<br/>
“For me?”<br/>
“Ta-da!” with a small tingling sound, Gryll pulled out their hand to show what looked like a hat. It was rather messily stitched, looking like a noddy cap with two tail ends rather than one. One side used a silky blue pattern while the other side seemed to be made of soft, pink faux cotton with white dots. At the ends of the tails was a pair of silver tingling bells that rattled as they swayed from side to side.<br/>
“It’s not the best, but-”<br/>
“Are you kidding? This is great!!” The noddy interrupted, rushing over while trying to shake off their nightcap and grab the hat in their teeth.<br/>
Gryll chuckled and quickly placed the hat around the noddy’s head, making sure to check that it would stretch to properly fit. The noddy gave a happy little shake, hearing the bells ringing close to their ears. Gryll and Bandie gave a happy cheer and clap as the noddy continued to shake, running around the room giving twirls and flips as the bells continued to ring.</p><p>They had done their best to learn what kind of hat this was after watching Marximillion wear it in his shoes. Both Gryll and the noddy looked through books until they stumbled across one of old-timey kingdoms and their peoples. It was a hat that belonged to jesters, noble performers to kings and queens using their comedic wit to shake away any of their sorrows. Maybe it really was good that Marximillion was stepping down.</p><p> Maybe with enough practice, they could be the one to take his place as the greatest comedian. No, better than that. They could be a jester. They could work at the palace of King Dedede himself and perform all their jokes and tricks each and every day. They could finally get enough money performing and they could give it to Gryll and Bandie so that they could live nice and cozy too (Gryll always did talk about a big fancy magic school after all). This was it. This was their wish. This was the career of a lifetime, and they would do whatever it takes to get there.<br/>
“Oh hey, we were thinking of new names for ██████ while you were gone!” Bandie piped up<br/>
“Cool! Did you pick one already?” Gryll asked</p><p>The noddy glanced back at the paper where they were previously scribbling</p><p>Marx████</p><p>He gave a small smile as he turned back up to his two friends.<br/>
“I think we have a winner.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>